Label texts provide important information source of a software application from the perspective of end users. Ambiguous or inadequate label texts require additional training of end users and can result in errors during data processing (e.g. when entering or analyzing captured data).
Label texts may be used in multiple domains such as analytical applications, search applications, web applications, etc. Such application may be provided in different languages and may be related to common customers. Label texts have to fit to an exposing user interface (UI) application, with its specific layout and data sources. In this context, the usage of a single fixed reusable label text is not sufficient.